


On the Subject of Food

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ravenclaw Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a plan. The house elves are happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Food

It was nearing towards the end of the school year when Harry Potter, first year Ravenclaw, came up with a solution for one of his problems. He had many problems, of course, the Dursleys and Voldemort being the major ones, but the problem that was his first priority for the summer was his lack of proper nutrition at the Dursleys. (His priorities would have to be restructured if the Dark Lord Voldemort attacks his relatives' house over the summer in revenge for Harry burning his vessel. But if that occurred, Harry's thoughts probably wouldn't be lingering on the nutritional value of an old apple for dinner, anyway.)

"Do you know where food is made at Hogwarts?" he asked a pair of his house's prefects. "I mean, it can't just appear, right?"

"'Course not, mate. It's made in the kitchens by the house elves."

"By _who_? Actually, never mind." He didn't want the entire known history of these house elves. "Where do I find the kitchens?"

The students shared a look, then motioned for him to come closer. The taller girl leaned down (Harry cursed his lack of height) and spoke, "We're not supposed to tell anyone this, but I think you probably have a good, intellectual cause, little eaglet. It's behind a painting of a fruit bowl on the ground floor. Just tickle the pear and you'll get in."

Harry nodded and left them to gossip about why anyone would go to the kitchens when the great hall had a booth permanently set up with foods during non-mealtimes. Harry didn't go back to answer their questions.

He walked a little faster than usual to the kitchens, avoiding both the Potter-gawkers and the prowling teachers, ready to jump at kids when curfew began in half an hour. Snape in particular got a predatory look on his face when he saw Harry speed walking through the halls.

Harry got the painting with no obstacles, tickled the pair, and quietly slid in. Inside, he found what looked like about one hundred odd little creatures (were these the house elves?) busily cooking. "Excuse me?" he called out into the air to no one in particular.

"Yes? What's can weez do for you?" an elderly house elf asked.

"I was wondering, hypothetically, if I asked for enough food for an entire summer, would you be able to provide it for me without alerting anyone?"

"Why would weez alert anyone?"

"Ah, no reason. So you could do it?"

"Yes Mr. Student. Yous foods be ready in one week. Us will make its."

"Awesome, thanks!" he quickly left and ran up to the Ravenclaw Hallway to get there before curfew. Now, all he needed to do was find a way to keep the food fresh and a place to store it.

The next day in potions, Harry asked a question to Professor Snape. "Sir? How long are stasis charms able to last?"

"You should know that already. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

"But I looked, and all the books gave different times, and one book even said they lasted forever!"

Snape looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to wring his neck or feel somewhat happy that a student actually wanted to know something about the curriculum.

"They can last as long as the caster wishes them to, but most stasis charms last for a maximum of one week."

"But can you make them last longer?"

"No. Now stop asking questions and start doing your work."

Harry pondered his newest problem, then went to a trusty source of information.

"Can you do a summer-long stasis charm on all this?" he asked the mass of house-elves when they presented him with his food. They even fit it into his expanding trunk.

"Of course, little wizard," the head house elf said smartly.

Harry grinned. One problem down, only a couple more to go! He was sure he could deal with the whole Voldemort thing by the end of next year, at the _very_ least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
